the bonds between us
by mayrosethehedgehog
Summary: what happens when a human girl and a mobian girl finds out they are one in the same. Join Mary White, and May rose in their adventure to find out how they are one in the some.


Once upon a time... no not Really one dark stormy night In a little town of Port Charlotte, a girl with light brown hair, blue eyes ,and tan skin with freckles was on her bed crying. this girl was Mary White. she had on some blue pj's with birds on them. Now Mary was crying because she got bullied in school that day, well everyday really. she really wanted to find confidence in her self, and not get put down like that. she remembered the way she was treated. flashback Mary white was walking to her next class, music arts(she's a great singer). As she walked,she didn't noticed some girls (wearing pink) coming her way. these girls where the fabulous patrol, ruining peoples life by the second. They came up to Mary and pushed her on to the floor. "hey ugly put some real clothes on. one of the girls said walked away. Mary looked at her self and started to cry. 'Austin(her big brother) if you were only in my classes' she thought to herself and rubbed her eyes. she then walked into her classroom... End of FLASHBACK "Why does this have to happen to me?" she asked. Mary looked over to her desk where she draw. She picked up a drawing of a dog like creature who was fluffy allover, and had a long tail. It's eyes (which were blue) looked like they had mascara on them. The drawing had some words on it that said FLUFFY the tickle/cuddle monster. Mary smiled a little and rubbed her eyes. "Oh fluffy, if only you were real" she said and hugged the drawing. What Mary didn't know was that the drawing was glowing a little. Mary then felt warmth from the drawing. she looked down and saw fluffy on her lap. " but how" she asked. Fluffy then looked up at her, smiling. " awe, your cute " she said even though she thought it was crazy that her drawing came to life. " Mary, what's wrong?" he asked. Mary then remembered he was meant to talk too. "hard day at school." she told him. fluffy looked at his paws and frowned. "they're bullying you again? " he asked her. Mary was shocked, how did he know."how did you know that? " she asked him. " I just know, now tell me! ". Mary then looked up at the wall. "ya" she answered. "OK that all I needed to hear." he told her. fluffy then jumped off her lap and onto the floor." Fluffy?" Mary called out. Fluffy then jumped back on the bed "what was that for?" she asked. "oh, nothing really, I just needed to see you from head to toe." Fluffy then sat next to Mary and rapped his long tail around her. Mary picked up Fluffy and put him on her lap. "Fluffy can you help me sleep"she asked . Fluffy smiled and nodded. Mary lay down and close her eyes. " Fluffy don't worry about me too much ok" she told him. He chuckled at her and came closer to her face. Fluffy gave her an evil look and licked her neck. "Ahhhh, hahaha stahahahahap it" he stop and cuddled up to her. "your an evil monster Fluffy hehe" Mary said and hugged him. "go to sleep Mary,I'll be here." Mary followed her order and fell asleep. 3 hours later. Fluffy looked at the desk of the drawing and smiled. "hey,May you come out now" he said softly so that he didn't wake up Mary. A drawing of a hedgehog with light brown hair and quills,blue eyes and bangs that went over her eyes started to glow. Then it came out of its drawing. The female hedgehog was wearing a blue tang-top and a pair of jeans. she had on white gloves and socks and a pair of blue shoes. she looked at Mary and smiled." thanks for helping her Fluffy." she told him . He nodded. she sat on the bed without walking Mary up. May then stroked her hair and said "One day Mary, you will know" May then look at Fluffy . "I'm going to see sonic again, so please stay with her." Fluffy nodded. "Bye may" he told her. she smiled at him. she looked at at the picture and touched it. she then teleported to sonic's world. "Mary, mom will be proud to hear about you. May said to herself and ran off to ind sonic. TBC


End file.
